The First Time I Saw You
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: the first time I saw her .. I fell in love, but I didn't know her. All I knew she played Ally on a Tv show called Austin and Ally and that she had a smile that lighted my heart inside . . . This is a Austin mahone and laura marano story one shot If you don't like it then don't read it , but at least try And no hate ! Review tell me what you think of it .


_First time I saw you _

**AUSTIN'S pov**

_the first time I saw her .. I fell in love, but I didn't know her. All I knew she played Ally on a Tv show called Austin and Ally and that she had a smile that lighted my heart inside ._

I was Austin Mahone and she was Laura Marano , we both were two different people. I was at the Kids Choice Awards and that's When she caught my eye and my best friend Alex looked at me

" dude, you should go talk to her " , he said to me while looking at me

" I don't.. know " , I told him ,but I found myself starting to walk to her

She looked so breath taking so... beautiful and as I started to walk , her costar walked to her .. Ross lynch and I stopped at my tracks and just walked away and Alex started right after me

" did you talk to her " ? , he asked and I gave him a glare

" what do you think , did I ! " , I pointed where Laura and Ross were

" sorry bro " , he told me

" I doesn't matter .. " , I whispered to myself

* * *

_There was something special about you _

i was walking and talking to some celebrities , and I saw her walking alone . I excused myself and walked where she was .

" hey , I'm Austin " , I told her and she looked at me with those big brown eyes

" I know " , she said to me

She smiled at me

" I'm Laura Marano "

" I know " , I told her and smiled at her , I was thinking of something to say , but I couldn't think of anything .

" why are you alone ? " I asked her

" I don't know , but I was going for some fresh air , too much slime in there " , she laughed and oh her laugh made me smile it was music for me .

" yea ... So you want a hug " , I asked her and she looked at me

" no your covered in slime " , she laughed and ran away from and I was chasing her until I caught her in my arms and we locked eyes and I knew there was something special about her .

" Mahone look what you did to me ! I'm covered in slime ! " , she said and laughed along with me

" we match and you look good in green , its your color " , I told her while winking at her and she blushed

" hah ha very funny " , she said

She looked at me

" I don't have anything to change " , she said

I remembered I brought a black hoodie that said truckfit if I needed to change

" I have a hoodie I can give you to wear " , I told her

" no I can't , you probably are going to need it " , she pointed at my clothes

" I'll be fine " , I told her and went to grab my hoodie

* * *

I gave her my hoodie and I was waiting outside for her . , I already got dressed and cleaned up . finally I heard the door open and I saw her ..

She still was beautiful wearing leggings and her hair up in a ponytail and she looked so adorable in my hoodie .

" wow " , I said out loud and she looked at me worried

" I look horrible don't I " , she said really fast

" no ... You look.. Beautiful " , I told her and our eyes lock again

" your beautiful " , I told her

_That came out of my mouth ..._

She looked at me and smiled , she walked over to me and hugged me close to her body , her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms around her waist , hugging her close to me , I smiled And I felt something wet drop down my neck and I looked at her

" why are you crying ? " , I asked her while wiping her tears away from her eyes

" it's just that nobody has ever called me beautiful .. Espically a boy " , she told me

" well you are beautiful " , I told her and we hugged again .

_our bodies so close to each other , hugging her warmed my heart _

_And I smiled that night .. _

* * *

_She was a flower and I was the sun _

We've been talking ever since that day and I got to know her more .. I got to know that gogurt was her favorite food .. She loves it so much .. Her favorite color was red , just like mine , her celebrity crush was George clooney ... She loves stupid jokes . she loves animals ... I got to know some things that she never told anybody , she trusted me .

I was getting ready for an ice cream date with her .. I meant a hangout not a date . I put on my basketball shorts and a beanie on my head .

I saw her and she looked so adorable , she was wearing short shorts and a spongbob t-shirt with some flats , she saw me and she smiled at me , she ran to me and gave me hug .

I chuckled and hugged her back .

We talked while we ate ice cream and then Laura threw some ice cream at me while laughing and I looked at her and gave her a playful glare and I threw ice cream back at her

" payback " , I told her and she smiled at me .

* * *

After we got done with our ice cream , we decided to go for a walk on the beach and we talked and laughed and hugged .

" your different " she told me and I looked at her confused

" what do you mean " , I asked her

" your different from other guys " , she told me while smiling

" a good different " , I asked her

" a good different " , she told me and walked by my side

...

You see she was a flower and I was the sun for her , letting her bloom .

* * *

Ever since that day ..

I was sitting on the couch with a big smile on my face and my mom looked at me

" you ok sweetie " , she asks me and I smile

" yea mom .. " , I tell her and I smile

" its Laura isn't it , you should ask her on a date " , she tells me and that's when my smile turns into a frown .

" I don't know mom " , I tell her

* * *

I texted Laura to meet me at the beach . I got ready and I put on my favorite suit and looked at myself in the mirror , I was really nervous ...

I got to the beach and it was midnight , I put a blanket on the ground and put the basket on the blanket and I got the rose petals and put them around the blanket and the roses in my hand . I was really nervous , I was hoping this would go good .

" Austin..." , I heard her call my name And I saw her , my god ... She was wearing a red beautiful dress that went to her knees and she was holding her red heels in her hand , she looked gorgeous and I saw her smile and then she walked to me ,

" oh my god Austin ... " , she looked at what I've done

" I got you these beautiful roses " , I gave them to her and she smiled at me .

* * *

We sat and ate , we talked , laughed , and smiled . I was ready to tell her

" Laura ... I have something to tell you " , she looks at me and nods her head . that's when I begin to tell everything to her .

" ever since that day I first saw you , I fell in love and when I'm met you , you lighten my heart , you told me things that you didn't tell anybody and you trusted me and I trusted you and you made feel happy and I still am happy , you were something special , when you wore my hoodie , you looked adorable and beautiful even when you were covered in slime , I fell in love with you and I know its sudden , but it happened and I can't do anything about it " ,

I told her everything and she looked at me with tears I'm her eyes and I wiped them away , but she pulled me close to her and I looked in her eyes , I finally kissed her softly while the tears on her eyes rolled down her cheeks , it was magical .

We pulled away and I looked at her

" that was the most sweetest thing that nobody said to me " , she told me while cuddling close to me

We lay there watching the waves on the beach , then I hear something that made my heart beat a million times faster

" I love you " , she whispered in my ear

_I love you too .. _

* * *

**Hey guys this a Laura and Austin Mahone story and please no hate , yea I ship them so what ? **

**People ship RAIA so why can't I ship them huh ? **

**So please review tell me what you think of it . and if you want more stories of them then tell me . **

**Bye . **


End file.
